


Unexpected

by DawnSumner



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSumner/pseuds/DawnSumner
Summary: Spencer isn't looking for love. Having just experienced the death of someone very close to him, he's only just begun to heal.Jessica is looking for a new start, a place to heal from the wounds left by a dark past.A twist of fate brings these two together when Jessica ends up moving into the same apartment building as Spencer.Can Spencer allow himself this happiness? Can Jessica overcome her own darkness? Or are these two destined to simply be friends.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Stories set in the Criminal Minds universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying something different with this one. Usually, with my Spencer x OC fanfics, I have the two working together. I wanted to give it a different twist this time. This is will mainly focus on Jessica and Spencer's relationship/friendship. The other characters will appear but not as frequent.
> 
> Also, this takes place after Mauve's death, about six months to a year. I haven't seen ANY of the episodes past that one so I'm winging it here. This would be considered an AU because events in this book may/may not appear in the show. As I progress in the series, I may add events from the show but more than likely not. 
> 
> Also, I know I have a bad habit of starting books and not finishing them. And for this, I do apologize. My brain is a bit ADD at times and i have trouble focusing sometimes.

Jessica wasn’t sure she could do this. Standing just inside the walls of her new apartment, she felt that familiar churning bubbling of anxiety in the stomach. The apartment itself was nothing fancy. Four walls, some windows, some odd pieces of furniture collected from thrift shops in the week she’d been here were all that occupied the two room apartment. 

Jessica didn’t have a choice. She couldn’t go back. She refused to turn tail and go crawling back to that place. She would rather die. Brushing loose strands of auburn hair from her face, she plucked her purse from off the side table. She had a job interview at two. 

The door slammed shut behind her. Not honestly paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone on her way to the stairs, which were a pain. She glanced up, an apology playing on her lips. Hazel eyes briefly glimpsed at her, his lips set in a firm line of what was either disapproval or annoyance. She couldn’t tell which.

“S-sorry.”

He didn’t offer a verbal response. He simply nodded and continued on his way. Good. Jessica wasn’t in the mood for conversation anyway. When Jessica reached on the stairs, she began to dig in her purse for her phone. She needed to check the time.

She grasped the bottom of my empty purse, her mistake dawning on her. She uttered a simply curse before turning back. The man from earlier, the one she had bumped into, disappeared into his own apartment, two doors down from her own. Jessica made a mental note to introduce herself later on, when she had the time.

Jessica gripped the knob of her apartment. It didn’t budge. The color drained from her face. Oh...god. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. She pushed more forcefully, thinking maybe it was just stuck. It wasn’t. The door was locked.

“Shit!” She uttered in frustration. She dug around her purse, praying that she’d remembered to grab her keys. No such luck. Her anxiety now clawing at the center of her chest, Jessica did the only thing she could think to do. She kicked wildly, her foot connecting painfully with the wood.

“Ah, fuck!” She hollered, a bit too loud.

When she turned, she found herself staring into those now slightly bewildered eyes from before. He ran his tongue against his lower lips, fingers moving through his disheveled mop of brown hair.

“What?” Jessica snapped.

His eyebrows pulled together, confused at her hostility, “Nothing….sorry.” He began to return to his own apartment.

Jessica sighed, “No, I’m-I’m sorry.” She breathed, doing her best to push aside the bubbling anxiety, “I-I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” She pressed her forehead against the unbudging door, “I’m having a rough morning.”

“I can see that.” He spoke, his tone more amused now than before. “Do you need some help?”

“Well, unless you’re some kind of magician that can unlock a fucking door, than I’m not sure there’s much you can do.”

She turned to face him. He wore...odd, somewhat nerdy clothes. A satchel hung around his chest, he took a step forward, “I can call you a locksmith.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

He pulled a somewhat outdated cell phone from his back pocket. His fingers paused, eyes flickering up to her face, “I-I don't actually know a locksmith.”

Jessica waved off the apology. “It’s-it’s fine.” She glanced down at her watch, “Shit.”

“Something wrong?”

“I had a job interview at 2.”

He glanced down at his own watch, “It’s 2:05. I’m sure they’d understand…”

“Yeah, well, maybe if I had my goddamn phone-!” She turned, practically screeching that insult at her door, “-but, hey, it was a crap job.”

“You-you swear a lot.”

“Yep.” Jessica popped her lips. 

“Oh, hey!” He suddenly cried out. Jessica flinched. “I have a phonebook in my apartment. I’m sure there’s a locksmith number in there somewhere.”

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows. In the age of technology, who on earth still used a smartphone? Has he never heard of google? Jessica merely shrugged. Who was she to turn down a good Samaritan's offer of help? She followed the mysterious man to his door.

He popped inside his apartment for a brief second before reappearing, phone book in hand. “Here we are.” She watched him flip through the book for a moment before finding what they were looking for. He handed her his phone, locksmith phone already dialed.

He was odd, that much was certain. After a few minutes of speaking to the man on the other end of the line, Jessica found her hopes of a new start dwindling. She hung up.

“Well, good news and bad news. Good news, this guy can help me.”

“And what’s the bad news?”

“He can’t be here for three fucking hours.” 

The stranger winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Jessica handed the book and phone back to their rightful owner, “Now what the hell am I going to do for three hours?” She wasn’t talking to him persay, mostly to herself.

“There’s a coffee shop about a block from here.” He offered.

Jessica’s nose wrinkled. The last time she’d been to a coffee shop, it hadn’t ended well. That was the last time she’d seen him….the man she had come to Virginia to forget.

“Or...not.” He spoke, eyes dropping.

It dawned on her that he’d been asking her to go WITH him to this said coffee shop. Her cheeks heated. She wasn’t the best at picking up on when guys were asking her out. She rarely dated these days.

“You...you were asking me to-” Jessica felt like smacking herself in the face.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” He stumbled over the words, “I mean, I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Jessica found herself smiling at the way he fidgeted with his nails. It was ...cute. “I actually don’t have anything better to do.” She extended her hand. “I’m Jessica.”

He returned the greeting, “Spencer.”

“Well, Spence. How about that coffee?”


	2. Chapter 2

Why did he ask her for coffee? Spencer spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure that out. He was not in the best place, emotionally, at this point in his life. It was not the best time to be forging new friendships. Unfortunately, there was no way he could rescind the invitation without coming off like a jerk. So, he went along with it.

Once they’d both ordered their coffee, the pair sat down in a booth seated near the back of the restaurant. Spencer did not miss the way she insisted on facing the door, the way her eyes continually darted from his face to the rest of the cafe. Her nails were picked short, to the point Spencer was surprised they didn’t cause her pain. If he had to guess, Spencer wouldn’t be surprised to find out she chewed them.

“So, Spence.” She spoke after a few moments, “I, ah, haven’t seen you around the building.”

Spence. No one called him that expect for J.J. And, now, Jessica. “My job keeps my pretty busy.” Spencer offered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What do you do?”

He froze. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to know that. Most people, they tended to react rather badly to the fact that he worked for the FBI. He took another sip of his coffee, “You first.”

She fidgeted in her seat. She seemed reluctant, if not more so, to talk about what she did for a living. He couldn’t picture her being involved with anything illegal. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.

Instead of answering the question, Jessica chose to redirect the conversation. “So, ah, nice weather today.”

Spencer bit back a smile. “Hm. Quite humid for this time of year.”

More silence. “This ...this is awkward, right?”

His smile broadened, “Totally awkward.” He agreed.

“I suck at small talk.” Her nose crinkled in a quite adorable fashion. 

“I never managed to quite grasp the art of small talk, either.” Spencer assured her, “It always just seemed so...pointless.”

“I could not agree more. Like, who cares about the weather? I mean, now, if the sun were hurtling down towards the earth and we were facing a mass extinction, than I would care.”

She was rambling. Being guilt of himself on more than one occasion, it didn’t bother Spencer. He did find her sudden change in disposition alarming. She’d gone from foul mouth and fiery tempered woman to bubbly and charismatic at such an alarming rate, Spencer almost suffered from whiplash.

She must have seen the look on his face because her jaw immediately snapped shut. “I’m...I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“It doesn’t bother me.” He assured her, in case she was thinking it did, “I’m guilty of it myself.”

The two fall into a rather easy back and forth panter. She slipped in a few curse words but, overall, Spencer found he was enjoying himself. Ever since Mauve’s death, he’d found it hard to connect with anyone...especially with anyone knew. The other members of his team had done their best to comfort him but things just ...they just seemed different now.

Jessica reached for her coffee, only to send the cup flying. Hot coffee spilled across the table, right into Spencer’s lap. He lurched from his seat but it was too late. He was now officially drenched in scalding liquid.

“Oh my god!” Jessica gasped, attempting to slosh up the liquid with towels. “I am so sorry!” 

Spencer reached for a napkin to try and help clean up the mess. Jessica flinched. No, she did more than that. The petite redhead recoiled, as if expecting some kind of punishment for what had clearly been an accident.

“It-it’s fine.” Spencer spoke through gritted teeth. He was thankful that the coffee had time to cool, otherwise there probably would have been more serious injuries. 

A waitress made her way over to their table, bringing reinforcements. “I’ve got this. Why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up, honey.”

Spencer bristled at being referred to as “honey.” The waitress wasn’t much older than himself. Then again, Spencer always did have a youthful appearance. The way he dressed didn’t help..

He dipped into the men’s room real quick. There wasn’t much he could do there. He’d have to return to his apartment for a fresh change of clothing. When he reappeared, Jessica was gone. On their table, beside his phone and bag, was a note.

_ “Spence, the locksmith called. I’m headed back to my apartment.” _

The note was simple, to the point. No mention of if the two would meet again as it was fairly obvious they would. Afterall, she lived just down the hall from him. He shoved the note into his pocket, snagged his bag from beside his chair, and started to pay for their coffee.

“No need. Your friend already did that.”

Spencer’s eyebrow pinched. She’d paid for his coffee? He’d have to pay her back. When Spencer returned to his apartment, the locksmith had come and go. He hesitated in front of her door, trying to decide if he should knock or not. He didn’t. He went inside his own apartment.

Four missed calls. Spencer grimaced. Apparently, Derek had called. Several times. While he’d been in the restroom. He called him back.

“Hey, player.” Derek greeted, a slight teasing in his tone, “So, you wanna tell me why a girl is answering your phone?”

Spencer resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. Jessica had answered his phone? “She’s….she’s just a friend.” Spencer lied. Well, it wasn’t technically a lie. Or was it? Spencer didn’t even know at that point.

“A friend, huh? She sounds cute.”

Spencer could have pointed out that there was no scientific way Derek could tell that just from a phone conversation, that there was no direct correlation between a person’s physical appearance and the sound of their voice. He didn’t. He knew that, behind Derek’s teasing, he meant well.

They’d each, in their own way, attempted to push him back into the dating pool. Spencer had resisted. He hadn’t been ready. He still wasn’t ready.

“Is, ah, is there something you wanted?” Spencer asked.

Chuckling, Derek told him that, despite it being his day off, Hotch needed him to come in. Another day, another case. 


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn’t sleep. It was a common occurrence these days, unfortunately. Her nights were filled with endless nightmares of the past she so desperately wished to escape from. Jessica didn’t have any friends to confide it...except maybe her nerdy next door neighbor Spencer. 

Jessica wasn’t sure what to make of him. He was currently MIA. She hadn’t seen him in two days, not since that mishap at the coffee shop. Oddly enough, that’s where Jessica now worked. She’d gone back for coffee the next day, alone, and she’d seen a “help wanted” sign. It wasn’t glamorous. But it was better than nothing.

Jessica heard a shuffling from just outside her apartment. Shifting the pain of muffins she’d just finished baking onto the counter top, she went over for a peak. It was Spencer. Heavy bags hung beneath his eyes, disheveled hair looking even more of a mess. She glanced at the clock that hung just to the left of her door. It was a little bit past midnight. What on earth was bringing him home this late?

Fiddling with his keys, he offered a glance in her direction. A ghost of a smile haunted his lips. Jessica knew that look all too well. It was a look she wore when she could hardly force herself out of bed in the mornings. Like her, Spencer had demons. That alone should’ve been enough to persuade Jessica that Spencer was no good for her. It did the opposite. 

Her eyes shifted to the dozens of muffins that littered her countertop. If there was one thing in this life that she was good at, it was baking. She toyed with the idea of going over to his apartment, arms full of goodies. Would he appreciate such a late visit though? Probably not.

When morning finally broke, Jessica had only managed a few hours of restless sleep. She’d been up half the night, baking. Her kitchen was now littered with dozens and dozens of baked goods. In the back of her head. She glanced at her clock. It was barely six in the morning. Spencer would still be asleep.

She gathered some of the muffins and cupcakes, placed them in a rather large plastic container. She’d had the intent on simply placing them in front of his door but, as she stepped out into the hall, she found herself not alone.

A man, with skin the color of melted chocolate, stood in front of Spencer’s door. Jessica hesitated, container of muffins clenched tightly against her chest. For a moment, she panicked. He knocked on Spencer’s door.

“Come on, pretty boy. I know you’re in there!” He called out.

When Spencer finally did come to the door, he looked even worse than the night before. His hair look as if he’d stuck his finger in a light socket, frizzy and unkempt. Jessica took a step back, intending on retreating back to the safety of her apartment. Too late. Spencer saw her. His eyes flickered from the stranger than back to her.

The man with honey for words turned. He lifted an eyebrow before turning back to Spencer. “Friend of yours?” There was definitely something going on between the two.

Spencer shot the man a look that said “back off” before redirecting his eyes towards Jessica. “Hey.” He said, shifting rather awkwardly. His eyes dropped to the collection of baked goods, “Special occasion?”

Jessica shrugged, “N-not really.” She ducked her head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one ear, “I, uh, I couldn’t sleep so…” Her words trailed off. Before she could lose her nerve, she offered the container of baked goods to Spencer, “I thought...I thought you might like some.”

A faint smile tugged at his lips, his nimble fingers slowly taking the container from her, “Thanks.”

It took Jessica a minute to realize the other guy was still there, watching this interaction between them with a shocked but somewhat pleased smirk plastered across his face. “Oh. Shit. I’m sorry I’m being rude.” She offered her hand to the stranger, even though she really didn’t want to, “I’m Jessica.” She jutted a thumb to her door, “I just moved in across the hall.”

He took her hand. “Derek Morgan.”

“So, tell me, Derek. How do you know Spence?”

“We work-”

“We should, ah, probably get going, Derek.” Spencer spoke without warning, interrupting the two of them, “We don’t want to be late.”

Derek’s smile only widened, “Riiiight. Well, it was nice to meet you, Jessica.”

“You to, Derek.”

It was almost as if Spencer was intentionally keeping the two of them from talking. Was there something about his job that he didn’t want Jessica to know? Spencer didn’t bother going back into his apartment to place the container inside. He merely took it with him. She watched the pair until they made it to the staircase. Spencer turned. He offered her a wave and a smile. She returned said wave with one of her own.

She barely made it back inside her apartment before her phone began to chirp. Caller ID was unknown. She picked it up, “Hello?”

“Hello, Jessie.” The voice on the other end of the line sent a chill of her spine.

“Jason. How...how did you get this number?”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Jessica hung up the phone. It immediately began to ring again. Same number. She picked up, “Leave me alone!”

“We are made for each other, Jessie. I can’t and won’t leave without you.”

Jessica hung up again. She flipped her phone over, snatched the battery from it. She then ripped the SIM card out and promptly tossed it down the garbage disposal. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Jason was her ex. She’d been with him since her senior year of highschool, almost six years ago. He was older than her by two years. At first, things had been great. Then, things had changed. He’d grown possessive, controlling. He began to abuse her...physically, sexually, and emotionally. She’d finally found the courage to leave a year ago, after he’d been arrested for physically assaulting her in public. He was supposed to be in jail. 

What would she do if he found her? Jessica had barely found the strength to leave the last time...she didn’t think she could do it again. He’d kill her first.


	4. Chapter 4

(Spencer)

Spencer expected more teasing on the ride from his apartment to the building where the two of them worked. Derek was surprisingly silent, not that he minded it. They had just finished up a case. What was so important that it would force the members of the BAU back into the office at such an early hour?  Not knowing what else to do with the offered container of deserts, Spencer carried them in with him. He did not miss the curious looks from the other members of the BAU as he and Derek walked in. Rossi was the first to speak.

“I didn’t know you baked.” He motioned towards the container.

“I don’t.” Spencer sighed. Here it comes.

“Pretty boy has a girlfriend.” Derek announced.

“She’s not my girlfriend, ok?” Spencer found himself snapping, “She’s...she’s just a friend. I think.”

J.J lifted an eyebrow, “You’re not sure?”

“We, ah, we just met.”

Rossi snatched one of muffins from the container, sinking his teeth into it. His eyebrows lifted, “Well, whoever she is, she certainly knows her way around a kitchen.”

Emily was the next to take a muffin. “Oh my god.” She groaned, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Hotch appeared. He regarded the muffins with a curious expression etched across his face before motioning that it was time to get started. Spencer snatched a muffin, one of the last, from the container before following the others.

“This one’s a doozy.” Garcia spoke.

This is why Spencer was hesitant to divulge just what it was he did for a living to Jessica. Despite their two brief conversations, he felt as if she was someone he could grow to care for. It was something he hadn’t felt since Maeve. He didn’t know what to do with those feelings.Maeve had been special, unique. With her, Spencer had envisioned a life away from the BAU. Marriage. Kids. The works.

When she’d been taken from him, Spencer was positive he’d never have those feelings for someone else again. The only one among them that could even begin to comprehend his loss was Hotch. He’d lost his own wife some years earlier to a serial killer. He and he alone knew that the loss Spencer experienced was not something he could simply “get over.”

The gruesome images flashing across the screen turned the muffin in his stomach sour. The victims were all women, ranging in age. There seemed to be no common thread between them. One woman was hispanic with dark hair and dark eyes, another was caucasion with blond hair and green eyes. 

They didn’t need the jet for this one. This one took place in Alexandria, which was roughly a thirty five minute drive from their current location. Hotch gave them each their assignments. He and Rossi would go to the latest crime scene, to be if the local cops had missed anything. The meeting ended. He and Rossi piled into the dark SUV provided to them by the agency they worked for.

It was barely an hour’s drive to where they were going. “So, this friend of yours…” Rossi began, “Tell me about her.”

“There’s not much to tell.” Spencer admitted, “She’s my neighbor. We had coffee. Once.”

“Must have been one hell of a coffee.”

Spencer couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Her name is Jessica.”

Rossi nodded, “And you like this girl?”

Spencer shrugged but didn’t say anything, not at first anyway. More silence followed. “You should ask her out.” Rossi suggested.

Spencer sighed, “it’s…”

“-complicated.” Rossi finished, head nodding slowly. 

Rossi didn’t push like the others did. He still wanted him to move on, to maybe meet someone new. But he wasn’t as demanding as the others were. He also seemed to know when the conversation was over. Like now, for instance. Spencer didn’t want to talk about Jessica...especially when they were investigating the murder of women so close to home.

The crime scene had become flocked with local media, the news of a possible serial killer in the area attracting them like moths to a flame. The Unsub had disposed of his latest victim in a high traffic area, not even bothering to cover up his crime. He wanted them found. 

“Our Unsub certainly isn’t shy.” Rossi muttered, eyes sweeping over the area.

Spencer didn’t comment. He agreed with Rossi. Whoever this unsub was, he did not mind the attention. In fact, it would appear that attention was his main motivation. Each victim was displayed in a high profile area of the city. Spencer had no doubt that this unsub would continue killing until he was caught.

The case was nothing but ordinary to him at that point. Another day, another murder. Spencer was beginning to once again question his involvement with the BAU. Each case was more draining than the last. This one proved to be no different.

They caught the unsub fairly quickly. Once news of FBI involvement reached the unsub, he grew sloppy. He had a personal involvement with the last victim. That’s how they caught him. His name was Roger Daniels. He worked a menial job in construction and was no mastermind.

Before Spencer knew it, they had all returned to Quantico. It wasn’t too late this time around. Maybe he’d manage to get a somewhat restful night’s sleep. The rest of the team were preparing to go out for drinks.

Though offered the chance to go with, Spencer declined. He gathered his belongings, preparing to head home. Derek met him at the elevators. 

“Hey, man, look. I’m sorry about earlier.” 

Spencer shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“You know I just want you to be happy, right?”

Spencer nodded. He knew that. It’s what they all wanted for him. They entered the elevator together. The two were silent for a moment. Derek couldn’t help himself. 

“But, hey, she IS pretty cute. I mean, you could do worse. She’s definitely in to you.”

Spencer didn’t say anything. The pair fell back into silence. Not having a car, Spencer got off the elevator at a different part of the building than Derek. He hopped onto the metro. Before long, he was climbing the stairs to his apartment. Once again, he hesitated in front of Jessica’s door. This time, he knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

(Jessica)

Suicide. It was something she’d contemplated before. Leaning against her bathroom sink, she stared at the small bottle gripped between white knuckles. It was a medication she hadn’t taken in months, not since leaving her past behind. He’d broken three ribs. She’d gone to the ER. They’d prescribed her Vicodin.  She refused to be victimized again. She popped the bottle open. There was a knock at the door. The bottle slipped from her hands, pills scattering across the bathroom floor. She stared at the tiny white pills, contemplating picking them up. Another knock at the door.

Splashing cold water onto her face, she left the bathroom. Her heart in her throat, she crossed to her door. She peeked through the peephole of the door. Spencer stood there, satchel slung across his chest, his hair an absolute mess. He fidgeted a moment. Should she open the door?  Before she could stop herself, she cracked the door open. Spencer blinked, as if surprised she’d actually answered. Her eyes dropped to the empty container in his nervous hands. She forced a smile to her face. His eyebrows pinched in worry. She knew she probably looked a mess. She brushed auburn locks from her face.

“Hey, Spence.”

“I thought you might like this back.” He handed it to her. 

“Oh, thanks. I mean, you could’ve just kept it but…” She reached for the container.

“Are you okay?” He inquired as their fingers brushed against each other.

“It’s…” She sighed, “I’m fine. I’ve just had a long day.” She admitted.

“Do-do you want to talk about it?”

She pressed her lips together, “Not really. But, you know, thanks for asking.”

Jessica leaned against the doorframe. The two stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before she decided to break the silence. “So ...haven't seen you in a couple of days.”

He shifted, fingers brushing through his curls. He chuckled lightly. “Work keeps me pretty busy.” He licked his lips, “I, uh, I work for the FBI.”

Jessica’s eyebrows shot up. Now that was unexpected. Her eyes travelled up and down his lanky friend. He certainly did not look like an FBI agent. “Really? Now, why do I find that hard to believe?”

“It’s true!” He offered with a tone that suggested he was joking.

A smile flashed across her lips. Even though he was a practical stranger, things with Spence were just ...easy. Jessica found herself at complete ease with Spencer. He wasn’t like most guys. Not once had he attempted to hit on her or even ask her out. It was ...refreshing.

Jessica crossed her arms, “Prove it.”

A smile playing on his lips, he dug into his satchel. He produced an ID badge. She looked it over, “Well, I’ll be damned.”

For a moment, Jessica toyed with the idea of mentioning her ex to him. If anyone could protect her from him, surely the FBI could. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear. No ...she couldn’t do that to Spence. Jason was dangerous to say the least. It didn’t help that he was a cop. Jessica shuddered. She tried to hide it but he saw it anyway.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m...i’m just tired.”

It was the truth. Jessica felt utterly drained after the brief ten second conversation she’d had with Jason. Spencer opened his mouth then promptly closed it. There was something weighing on his mind.

“Did you need something else?” Jessica offered.

He licked his lips again, a habit of his, it would seem. “Well, it’s just…” He shuffled nervously, “I was wondering if...if you’d like to get a drink sometime?”

She blinked, “Oh. Um…” She ducked her head, “Look, Spence. You’re nice and all but I’m, uh, I’m not looking for a relationship right now and-”

“Oh, no. I, uh, that’s not what I meant.” Spencer stumbled over his words. “You just...you look like you could use a friend.”

He wasn’t wrong. Jason never allowed her friends of her own. She was a prisoner in her own home back then. “So...friends, then? That sounds...nice.”

His smile broadened, “Great.” He turned as if to return to his apartment. He paused halfway. “You didn’t deserve what he did to you.”

Jessica’s heart dropped. “Excuse me?”

He returned to her door, “I’m a profiler, Jessica. It’s my job to analyse people's behaviour, read their body movements.”

Jessica swallowed. “O….ok.”

“Based on what I’ve seen ...I know that you’ve survived something that no woman should ever have to go through.”

In that moment, Jessica felt this urge to slam the door in Spencer’s face. Instead, she forced that anger down. “I know you mean well, Spencer. But-” She inhaled sharply, “-if we’re going to be friends, I’m going to need you to NEVER bring that up again. Ever.”

Spencer did not seem to blame her for her anger. Hands disappearing into his pockets, his head offering a gentle nod. Jessica instantly regretted snapping. He had meant well. 

“Hey, Spence.” She called out to him just as he opened the door to his apartment. He turned. “Thanks.”

His lips tilted into a smile, “Anytime.” And disappeared into his apartment. Jessica did the same. The thought of having an actual friend actually felt nice. Unfortunately, that nice fuzzy feeling quickly disappeared. Those nice feelings were quickly replaced by feelings of guilt, depression, this sense of dread that settled in the pit of her stomach and threatened to swallow her alive. 

After thirty minutes of restless pacing, Jessica had to get out of that apartment. She slipped on a hoodie and an old pair of jeans. As she ducked from her apartment, she couldn’t help but notice a light beneath Spencer’s door. Was he still awake? She gnawed on her lower lip. Before she could stop herself, she approached his door. She was two seconds from knocking when the door opened.

Spence stood there, a surprised expression written across his face. “Jessica.”

“Oh. Were...were you going out?”

He smirked. “I was, uh, actually planning on asking if you, ah, wanted to catch a movie or something.”

Her nose crinkled, “I’m not really in the mood for going out.”

“We could stay in. There’s a StarTrek marathon on that-” He paused, “But you probably aren’t interested in that.”

“Actually, I’m a huge StarTrek fan.” She wasn’t but it was a harmless lie. Jessica feared what she might do to herself if she returned to her apartment alone, “Got any popcorn?”

“Absolutely.”


	6. Chapter 6

(Spencer)

Spencer stared at the phone, lips silently mouthing the words that lit up the screen. He wasn’t much for technology but, somehow, Jessica had convinced him that he should start branching from his comfort zone a little. The two had begun texting, mostly to keep in touch when he and the rest of the team were out of town on a case.

They’d just finished with a particularly grueling one that included children. Those were always the worst. No one wanted to investigate the disappearances and murder of children. Jessica never asked about the cases or his work. When he was with her, he wasn’t Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. He was just Spence. It was refreshing.

“So, how’s Jessica?” J.J asked, pulling him from the phone.

“She’s good, thanks.”

J.J set aside the book she’d been reading, “So, Spence. When do the rest of us get to meet this girl?” She tossed a sideways look at a sleeping Derek, “I mean, he’s met her.”

Spencer swallowed. It was something he’d been expecting one of them to ask at some point. Of course they wanted to meet her. Before he could say anything, Garcia popped into the conversation. This case had some technical aspects to it so Hotch had invited the tech genius along for the ride.

“Is she pretty?”

Spencer knitted his eyebrows, “I, uh, I’m not sure?”

“Oh my god. She’s TOTALLY pretty.” Garcia assured, “Aw. J.J. He’s blushing.”

Spencer licked his lips, “I am not.”

J.J bit back a laugh, shaking her head slightly. If there was one thing Garcia was not, it was shy. “Oh! You should invite her to drinks with us when we get back!” The currently red-headed Garcia offered.

“I’ll think about it.” Spencer assured her, “I mean, if she’s not busy…”

His phone vibrated in his lap. Garcia’s eyes dropped to the phone than back to his face, “That her?”

Without a word, he plucked the phone from his lap. He couldn’t help but smile as he read her reply to his previous message. She’d made a StarTrek reference. He started to type a reply but noticed eyes on him.

“What?”

“Since when do you text?” J.J inquired.

He offered a shrug, “It was Jessica’s idea.”

“And you, mr. Technophobe, just went along with it?” She was teasing him now.

Again, he didn’t know what to say. So, he said nothing. He typed out a quick response, telling her that they were on their way back home and that he would talk to her later.

By the time the jet landed, it was pretty late. Or was it early? Spencer didn’t know at that point. All he knew was that he was ready to crash. So were the others. Rossi offered him a ride. Not particularly in the mood for the Metro, he agreed.

“I get it, you know.” Rossi began to speak a few minutes into their drive. 

“Get...what?”

“Your reluctance to introduce Jessica to the team. You want to keep her as far away from this life as possible. For her own protection.”

Of course Rossi would understand. “I-I just don’t want her to get hurt.” Spencer admitted, gazing out the window.

“And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Just...don’t forget that she’s not your only friend, Spencer. You have other people that care about you.”

Spencer hadn’t forgotten. Things were just...easier with Jessica. There were things about him, about his past, that she didn’t know. Maeve, his drug addiction, the fact that his own mind was a ticking time bomb thanks to his defective genetics. Every time he had an off day, Spencer would panic. Was this it? Was this the day he fell into the darkened pit of Schizophrenia like this mother? 

‘There’s...things about me I haven’t told her.” He confessed.

“And you’re afraid the others will?”

“I know they mean well but….things are….well, they’re just easier with Jessica.”

“I take it she doesn’t know about Maeve?”

Spencer shook his head, “I’m waiting for the...the right moment.”

“There’s never a right moment to have a conversation like that.” They pulled up in front of his apartment building. Spencer blinked. Had the ride really gone that quick? It felt as if they had just left Quantico. “Look. I’m having a little get together at my place next week. You’re all invited. Bring the girl. Introduce her to the others. You won’t regret it.”

“I’ll...I’ll think about it.” Spencer promised. 

It wasn’t a lie. Rossi had said some things that caused him to consider that, perhaps, it had been the wrong decision to keep his personal life with Jessica and his work relationships separate. Afterall, he was friends with the other members of the BAU. They went to movies, hung out, etc. Just never at his place

It was six in the morning. Thank god it was Saturday. That meant he got the entire weekend to recuperate from the latest case. He entered his apartment, flung himself onto his tiny bed, and fell into a fitful night’s sleep.

He dreamt of HER. Maeve. Of her murder. It was a dream he hadn’t had in some time. He tried to reach her, tried to save her. It was useless. She still died. He was awoken by the sound of rather insistent knocking at his door. Groggy from lack of sleep, he staggered to the door.

“Spence.” It was Jessica. “Spencer. I know you’re in there. Open up.”

He did. She stood there, arms crossed, a concerned expression etched across her face. “Jess? What-” He yawned, “-what time is it?”

“It’s a little bit after noon.” Her eyes surveyed the empty apartment behind him, “I heard screaming.”

His cheeks flared with heat. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Spence. What’s going on?” She continued to press the issue. “This isn’t the first time I’ve heard you screaming. Does...well, is this work related? I mean, I know you don’t like talking about what you do, which is fine and all.”

She rambled for a solid five minutes before Spencer decided enough was enough. “It’s not work related...it’s, ah, it’s personal.”

“Do-do you want to talk about?”

He didn’t. Talking never seemed to ease his guilt of what had happened with Maeve. But, Rossi was right. It was better she hear about it from him than someone else. She deserved to know.

“We need to talk.”


	7. Chapter 7

**(Jessica)**

Jessica didn’t know what to say. She sat there, listening, as Spencer spilled what she could only assume were his darkest secrets. His addiction to Dilauid, being kidnapped, the death of a woman close to him, and the fact that he was facing a future with mental illness. Perhaps her own life wasn’t so bad afterall.

Spencer couldn’t face her. He paced his small apartment, eyes never once meeting her face as he continued to speak. Jessica resisted the urge to hug him. He’d confessed during this bit of rambling that he was a bit of a germaphobe. Which she understood. Jessica didn’t particularly care for dirt or grime either. But maybe that was more habit than anything. Jason liked a clean house. God help her if he came home to a dirty house. 

She shuddered at the thought. She pushed those dreadful images away, focusing her attention on Spencer. He’d stopped talking. Their eyes met. He was waiting for….something. She didn’t know what to say. Her mouth opened and shut, trying to think of some comforting words.

“Dude. That sucks.” She cringed. 

Spencer didn’t. A smile crept across his face. He brushed loose strands of hair from his face, “Yeah.”

Before she could say anything else, his phone rang. He excused himself. Jessica was left alone. She honestly didn’t know how Spencer was still a functioning person at that point. He was stronger than she could ever hope to be. Her fingers went to the inside of her wrist, the ones she kept hidden by long sleeves or gloves, and began to trace the lines that scarred her flesh. She was weak, always so eager to take the easy way out.

She should tell him. A better person would. He needed to know exactly what he was getting himself into. He popped back into the room rather abruptly. She tugged her sleeve back down before he could see. Too late. From the way his eyes travelled from her wrist, to her face, and then back again, it was clear he’d seen what she had been trying to hide.

He didn’t mention what Jessica was sure he’d seen. Instead, she found herself being invited for drinks. With him. With those that he worked with. Jessica had been under the impression that he did not want her involved with what he did period….and that included NOT meeting those that he worked with.

“I was under the impression you didn’t want me to meet your friends.” Jessica responded after a few seconds of stunned silence.

“I didn’t….at first.” He admitted, “I have this irrational fear that introducing you to the kind of work I do will put you in danger.”

Oh, how little he knew. Jessica was already in danger. If her ex ever found her….well, Spencer wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore, that much was for certain. 

“That’s...that’s pretty silly.” Jessica laughed, though it wasn’t as silly as she made it out to be. To be perfectly frank, meeting a bunch of strangers didn’t exactly sit well with her. She wasn’t used to large crowds of people. And the fact that these were all profilers who, as Spencer had explained, were trained to literally be able to tell if people were lying, made it all the more stressful. But she couldn’t say no….right?

“So...do you? Want to go, I mean.”

She nibbled her lower lip, “I mean, I’ll have to clear my schedule.” She joked, “But, yeah, sure. It sounds like fun.”

And, just like that, it was settled. Jessica excused herself for the time being. Spencer looked plain exhausted and she could tell he needed some more sleep. Jessica, on the other hand, was entirely too wired for sleep. The thought of actually meeting Spencer’s other friends, even though the pair had only known each other for a short while, sent her body into overdrive. She rifled through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

Everything she came across was just disappointing. This skirt was too short, this skirt was too long. This t-shirt was too stained and so on and so forth. Finally, she settled on a pair of jeans and a black, off the shoulder shirt. The only issue was that it had short sleeves. She’d have to wear a jacket. She managed to find the one jean jacket she had left. It had seen better days but it was better than nothing.

Hidden inside one of the pockets, stored away and forgotten, was a bottle of pills. She turned the prescription bottle over in her hand, barely able to make out the label. She knew what they were though. Back when she was with Jason, she had been experiencing some depression. Well, a lot of depression. She’d gone to see a therapist. These were her pills from that time in her life. The bottle was still full. Jason had been furious when he’d found out and had refused to allow her to take any. 

She stared at the jean jacket. This wasn’t hers. That would explain the baggy fit. It was his. Bile rising in the back of her throat, she ripped the material from her body. She chunked it across the room. Jessica felt herself on the verge of a panic attack. So, she did the only thing she could think of to do. She tugged loose the cap of the pill bottle. She took one. And then two.

Before she knew it, Jessica was floating on a cloud of euphoria. She no longer felt shaky or on the edge of panic. She felt bright and alert. It felt good. For once in her life, it didn’t feel as if she was drowning. She decided on no jacket. She didn’t even wear a pair of gloves.

By the time Spencer came to collect her, the high had begun to fade however. She stashed the bottle of pills in her purse. She opened the door. Spencer’s eyebrows shot up.

“You look….wow.”

She grinned, “Well, you don’t look so bad yourself.” She shut her door, making sure she actually had her keys on her this time. She did. Spencer did in fact look pretty damn good. He’d combed his hair. Hell, if Jessica wasn’t mistaken, he’d actually cut it. He’d shaved. 

“Ready?”

“Lead the way!”


	8. Chapter 8

**(The BAU Team Members)**

“So, you think he’ll show?” Rossi asked, taking a sip of his water.

“He better.” J.J responded.

Derek smirked, “Oh, he’s coming.” He wiggled his phone for the others to see, “And he’s bringing a “friend.”

“Friend? As in a certain next door neighbor that we have yet to meet?” Emily grinned, “You’ve met her, Derek. What’s she like?”

“Eh. She’s a bit of a shy type.”

“Is she cute?” Garcia chimed in.

Derek grinned widely, “Well, let’s just say things are definitely looking up for our boy.” 

At that moment, Derek spotted Spencer. He was alone.

“Oh look. There's pretty boy now.”

** (Spencer) **

  
  


“Oh, look. There’s pretty boy now!” 

Spencer inwardly flinched at the awkward nickname. Jessica had excused herself to the restroom before the rest of the team could spot her. She was nervous. So was he. The rest of the team turned to watch Spencer cross the somewhat crowded bar. Garcia searched the area behind him, a small pout appearing on her lips.

“Derek said you were bringing a friend?” She asked, a hopeful chirp in her voice.

“She’s in the restroom.”

“Uh-huh. Sure she is.” Derek teased, offering Spencer a playful nudge. 

He didn’t believe him….not that Spencer could blame him. This wasn’t the first time Jessica had been invited to weekend drinks with the crew. Spencer had just never TOLD her about the invitation. It sounded silly, even to him.

“Oh! Oh!” Garcia suddenly spoke, eyes no longer zeroed in on Spencer, “Is that her? Please tell me that’s her!”

Spencer craned his neck. Jessica stood a few feet away, hesitant eyes searching the crowd. Their eyes met. A nervous smile flickered across her lips. Spencer offered a flick of his wrist. She returned the gesture with a wave of her own. He watched her tuck a loose strand of hair behind one ear, which promptly popped back out of place, before making her way over to the table.

Spencer stood. He pulled her chair out. He didn’t miss the looks from the other members of the BAU. He ignored them. “Guys, this is Jessica.”

“We were beginning to think you didn’t exist.” J.J teased, taking a sip from her glass, “I’m Jennifer. But everyone calls me J.J.”

They went around the table, each of them introducing themselves. Though nervous at first, Jessica slowly began to come out of her shell. Her and Garcia became almost instant besties, each possessing a rather alarming fascination for what Jessica called “alternative fashion.” 

Spencer’s eyes dropped to the gloves. He could not forget what he had seen, the scars that decorated the inside of her wrists. Were they self induced? Or a product of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of an unknown person? He’d probably never find out. She’d made it clear that her past was a subject best left alone.

“So, Jessica. What do you do for a living?” Rossi inquired.

It dawned on Spencer that this was a question he’d never thought to ask. He knew her hobbies, how she used to ice skate as a kid, her almost insane ability to bake multiple things at one time. But he’d never ask about her career...if she had one at all.

“Well, currently, I’m a waitress.” She took a sip of water, “It’s not much but, hey, it pays the bills.”

“You must be one hell of a waitress.”

A grin spread across Jessica’s face, “Oh, god, no. I’m...I’m terrible.” Her nose wrinkled.

This earned a chuckle from everyone at the table. Though it did bring up another question. If she wasn’t all that great at her job, how did she afford the rent at her current apartment? Spencer knew a waitress wouldn’t make much money, especially if that particular waitress wasn’t any good at her job. It wasn’t his business so Spencer chose to keep his trap shut.

Hotch chose that moment to make an appearance. He was alone. His eyes shifted towards Jessica, “You must be Reid’s friend.”

The way he said that last word sent flames licking at Spencer’s cheeks. He knew what Hotch, what they all, must think. Or, at the very least, what they HOPED was happening between himself and Jessica. Despite his insistence that the pair were just friends, nothing more, none of them had come to accept this.

Meeting her in person only served to further their denial. When Jessica excused herself to the restroom, again, Derek turned to Spencer, “Well, she’s a keeper.”

“We’re-”

“-Just friends.” J.J interrupted, rolling her eyes, “So we’ve heard.”

“You don’t think it’s possible for two people of the opposite sex to just be friends?” Spencer found himself asking.

J.J offered a shrug, “I mean, sure, it’s possible. But, Spence, come on. You see the way she looks at you, right?”

In all honesty, he didn’t. What he DID see was a woman, scarred and broken from years of possible abuse. But, of course, he couldn’t tell them that. That wasn’t his secret to tell. It wouldn’t take them long to figure it out, though. Like him, profiling had become second nature. 

A group of girls walked passed. Spencer picked up a brief snippet of their conversation. Apparently, a woman with black boots was currently vomiting in the ladies room. It was probably nothing but….well, Jessica had worn black boots. Spencer excused himself, saying he was going to the restroom.

He met Jessica just as she was coming out. “Spence!” She chirped, almost surprised to see him standing there.

“Everything okay?”

She tilted her head, “Why?”

“Some girls mentioned….” Spencer could not figure out how to explain what he’d overheard without sounding, well, crazy. “You know what? Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“You’re a weird one, you know that?” Jessica laughed, giving him a playful slap on the arm. Spencer was all too aware of the eyes burning into the small of his back. He knew that, if he were to glance over to their table, he’d see each of the other BAU members watching.

Spencer pointed towards the men’s room, “I’ll, ah, be out in a minute.” Before Spencer could so much as take a step inside the men’s room, a loud noise erupted from behind him. Jessica had, apparently, collided with a man carrying drinks. She and the man were now doused in alcohol.

“Oh my god!” Jessica gushed, “I-I’m so...so sorry.”

The man reached for her, probably trying to reassure her that it was okay. Jessica flinched. Hard. Hard enough that she stumbled backwards, colliding with another guy. She tripped. Spencer was at her side in a flash, trying to help her stand. She waved him off, tears rushing down her face. She turned, ducking back into the women’s room.

Spencer turned to see an equally concerned table staring back at him. If they didn’t know of her past before, they sure did now.


End file.
